


Thy Kingdom Come

by Tarlan



Category: Megiddo: The Omega Code 2 (2001)
Genre: Angst, Blasphemy, Extended Scene, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-27
Updated: 2006-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick reflects on his unrequited love for David.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thy Kingdom Come

In a democracy you cannot choose those laws you will obey and those you will not, no matter how inane they seem, nor how irrelevant they are to your own fundamental ideology. The laws were chosen by the people and for the people, though many would admit that times have changed since some of those laws were made, making some obsolete.

Until today I never considered the Laws of God as being more than an equal to those made by man. I'm not saying I wasn't a Christian. Far from it. My mother was very devout and instilled in me a Christian belief from the time I was old enough to understand right from wrong.

She always said... there are Ten Commandments...

 _1\. Thou shalt have no other gods before me.  
2\. Thou shalt not make unto thee any graven image  
3\. Thou shalt not take the name of the LORD thy God in vain  
4\. Remember the Sabbath Day to keep it holy  
5\. Honour thy father and thy mother  
6\. Thou shalt not kill  
7\. Thou shalt not commit adultery  
8\. Thou shalt not steal  
9\. Thou shalt not bear false witness against thy neighbor  
10\. Thou shalt not covet thy neighbor's house; thou shalt not covet thy neighbor's wife, nor his manservant, nor his maidservant, nor his ox, nor his ass, nor anything that is thy neighbor's._

And the Nazarene added one more for good measure... that you love one another as I have loved you.

 **As I have loved you.**

Of course the **I** in question was Jesus referring to himself and the way he had loved his disciples, but I cannot help but wish that the **I** referred to me, and the **you**... well, the **you** would be David.

As I have loved you... from the first day we met. You were always special in a way that had nothing to do with your family connections or the wealth those connections bestowed upon you. Unlike many a congressman and senator who came before you, money and power were not the objects you worshiped... they were not your graven images. They were merely the means by which you could do good in this world, wanting to make a heaven on earth for all the people within your sphere of influence.

I've never once heard you blaspheme; taking the Lord's name in vain. And I know how much you loved your father, and how much it hurt to see Stone Alexander's false video that implied that you were your father's killer. Of your mother I know nothing... only that she gave her life to give you life.

As for others of those commandments... despite being a politician you have never told an outright lie, nor have you knowingly stolen from another. Nor have you ever killed.

In the course of my life I've broken half of those commandments but you - you only ever broke two.

 _Remember the Sabbath Day, and keep it holy._

How often would I find you in your office day after day, working through the long nights and the weekends until you could barely stand? Eventually, you would take a short rest on the uncomfortable couch, meaning only to close those fatigue-dimmed green eyes for a moment - and I would lay a blanket across you and sit awhile, watching you sleep. Sometimes your sleep would be racked by troublesome dreams, as if you couldn't escape the strain of trying to hold our country together while so many others were falling to your brother. Other times the years of despair and political infighting would lift from your countenance and smooth away the lines of stress from your brow. On those occasions you would look so young, sleeping like a baby without a care in the world. Whichever, I would watch over you while you slept, allowing my greedy eyes to devour every visible inch of you from the short, wheat-gold hair to the ivory flesh covering those lean, agile fingers. My own would itch in a desire to reach out and caress your sleeping features, to trace the shape of your lips and feel the velvet softness at your temple. My lips would follow; caressing and tasting as they kissed each eyelid before alighting on those perfect lips....

But I digress.

 _10\. Thou shalt not covet thy neighbor's house; thou shalt not covet thy neighbor's wife..._

But in your case, your neighbor was also your brother. You had fallen in love with Gabriella Francini at first sight, learning too late that she was to be betrothed to your brother. The saddest part of it was that she loved you equally in return, but she realized it far too late, locking herself into a marriage that seemed perfect for her at the time.

How long did it take before she realized the truth--and her mistake in marrying the wrong brother?

For you it was twenty-five years of a love that could not be consummated in the flesh, lest you force her to break one of those Ten Commandments... and commit adultery. But you loved her too much to bring shame and dishonor down upon her, unwilling to compromise her position in life nor her eternal soul.

My own love remains unrequited, and I shall journey to the end of my days coveting that which I shall never have--the love you had for her... but given freely to me.

I see your dark-clad figure in the clearing just ahead, your blond hair shining beneath the wan moonlight.

"Lord? Why me? There must be someone else. Anybody... I'm scared. I don't want to die."

I close my eyes, screwing them tight against the tears that threaten to fall as I overhear your prayer. I followed you out here from the command tent after noticing that you had taken my handgun. I know what you plan to do. I could read it in your pain-filled eyes when General Garcia agreed to my plan of attack on Stone Alexander's forces.

 _Either way a lot of people are gonna die._

That's what you said, and I could see in your eyes that you felt responsible for every one of those lives purely because Stone Alexander was your brother. You're wrong, of course, but I know you well enough to know I cannot turn you from the path you have chosen to follow. As if to confirm my thoughts, you pray on.

"But I know deep down inside that if I don't walk up that hill... I'm already dead. I'm in your hands."

I cannot bear it another minute. I can hear the tremor in your voice, and I can feel the fear that clutches at your heart and catches in your throat. I love you, David Alexander, and I cannot let you walk this path alone.

I step out from the cover of the trees and you turn, covertly wiping away the tears that are streaking down your face. I can see an outline of their silvery trail upon one cheek and I want to hold you to me and give you the comfort that you so desperately need.

"Sir, I'm going with you."

"No. No, I'm going alone."

I want to scream and shout at you. I want to refuse to obey you this time, but I can tell by the set of your mouth that this is one task you need to do alone. I can see the light glinting off the handgun, and I know you intend to break a commandment... and kill your brother. I feel a strong temptation to knock you to the ground; to cover your body with mine for just a moment, to press my lips against yours in a soul-deep kiss before my hand at your throat brings you blessed unconsciousness. Then I would take that gun and do the deed for you, relieving you of the responsibility of taking your own brother's life in order to save millions... but I cannot do it and it is breaking my heart.

"You're not planning on coming back, are you?"

"This is something only I can do."

He reaches for my hand, and I feel his strong fingers gripped in mine for a moment. Then I feel the warmth of his other hand through the sleeve of my uniform, searing my flesh with his touch.

"Thank you," he says, and then he turns and walks away, and I wonder if I will ever see him again in this life.

Nowhere within those Ten Commandments--nor in our Lord's--does it say it is wrong for me to feel such overwhelming love for him... both physical and spiritual... but still, others have laid down laws in **HIS** name saying that what I feel for David is wrong. Are those additions God's desires--or are they the words of men as a backlash against the times they lived in?

Whichever, I find myself hoping that God will not turn his back on me because of these feelings I hold for another man--and I let my own prayer fall from my lips as David's lean figure fades into the darkness.

"Lord, give him strength. He's on your watch now."

Thy kingdom come. Thy will be done.

THE END


End file.
